


Need Her Love

by catsandspacestuff



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, The team are very supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandspacestuff/pseuds/catsandspacestuff
Summary: Lilith has gotten word that there is a piece of Eridian technology being hidden by an old colleague of Tannis. She's sent the Vault Hunters to go retrieve it. However, the way is dangerous and the Twins have been one step ahead the whole time. They'll need a guide to get it done fast.Unfortunately for Zane, the guide is cute.





	Need Her Love

"You guys go ahead and get settled. I have some stuff to attend to with the car, but I'll be back." Kai pointed with her thumb over her shoulder as she addressed the group. 

They had reached Hollow Point, the halfway marker in their journey. After meeting Kai Little Crow at the commandeered Crimson Raiders base on Pandora, the Vault Hunters had followed their new guide as instructed by Lilith. She had been introduced to them as the Rakk of the Wastelands, her reputation already known by FL4K who had been the second most excited to shake her hand. Zane had practically tripped over himself getting to her first, turning on the charm much to the teasing of his teammates. 

From there, they'd worked their way through bandit camps and desert, Kai leading them to one of Tannis' old colleagues who had a piece of Eridian tech Lilith wanted. Now, they were stopping for the night, resting up in the only motel in town. As the front desk man handed a set of keys to Amara, Little Crow made a move for the front door. 

"I'd suggest eating here, by the way. This town is a bit rough- uh, no offense." she nodded to the motel employee who only cracked a grin as if to solidify her claim. "Get your rest. We leave at sunup." Before any of them could offer their own words, she slipped out, door closing quietly behind her.

"What do you think she has to do?" Moze asked aloud as she gathered her bag and started up the stairs. 

"She's probably just getting supplies. You saw how much water she carries in the storage space. FL4K, you said she gives that out, right?" Amara called over her shoulder as she followed the other woman.

"Yes. She is known to assist those who are lost in the desert. She will give them sustenance and point them in the direction of civilization. According to the locals, she 'flies in' to save them."

"Ah, hence the name." the gunner smirked, moving towards the room she would be sharing with the siren. 

"Y'think she needs help?" asked Flynt, sliding his key into the lock of the door he'd be sharing with the beastmaster. At his question, both women burst out laughing while FL4K gave him a pat on the back before slipping past him into the room. "Wot? Wot'd I say?"

"You got it _ bad _dude." Moze teased as she tossed her things onto one of the beds. The operative came to stand in their doorway, a blush creeping across his face. 

"I do n-" 

Both women shot him a look before he could even finish his sentence. This only deepened the color that was painting his cheeks as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

"You've been all _ over _ her since we joined up with her." 

"Not to mention your _ 'holy shite' _ comment when we first saw her." Amara teased, mocking his accent as she placed her hands on either side of her face in feigned surprise. This got Moze laughing as she sat cross legged on her chosen mattress. 

"Wot, I can't think the gal's pretty?" Zane defended, shrinking slightly in the doorway. 

"Relax, 'm pretty sure she digs what she sees too." the gunner quipped, earning a nod from the other woman. "She perks up any time you talk. It's subtle, but it's there." 

"And when we were decimating that bandit camp at the edge of the salt flats, she saved your ass the most. Wherever you went, her arrows seemed to follow." Amara came back to the operative, giving him a pat on his chest. "We think it's cute." 

Flynt smiled at that, rubbing the back of his neck as he pushed off of the door frame. 

"Y'really think she's inta me too?" 

"I, too, believe that she is excited by your courting." The sudden closeness of their robotic companion spooked Zane, causing him to jump as he swung around to look at the other. "I would not be offended if you were to seek her out before settling in for the night." 

Chewing on his bottom lip, the blonde looked from FL4K to Amara, the siren giving him a nod in agreement with the beastmaster. The idea of getting a moment alone with their guide filled his stomach with butterflies, a smile brightening up his features. 

"Yea, maybe I will. Don't wait up f'r me!" Flynt chirped as he quickly tossed his bag into he and FL4K's room. Bounding down the stairs, the team laughed at his excitement as Moze called after him:

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

  
◇◇◇◇  


Kai kicked her feet up onto the bench seat, her back coming to rest against the passenger door as she settled in for the night. Slender fingers came to work her hair from her double braids, long dark locks falling free for the first time since her morning shower. She scanned the area as she did so, taking in their environment and noting any places that one might use to hide. As she moved to work on her second braid, she saw the front door of the motel swing open and the tall figure of the operative fill the doorway. Immediately, a soft smile touched her lips, heart beating a little faster as he approached the vehicle. 

"Ye don't plan on _ sleepin' _ in there, do ye?" Zane called up as he came to stand at the side of the car, hands coming to rest on his hips. Straightening herself up to see him better, she couldn't help but feel a tad embarrassed at being caught. 

"Well, I don't want some bandit to steal it. I can't exactly afford a new one, especially not with all the modifications I've done to it." Little Crow ran her hand along the back wall of the backseat, mind rolling over memories of putting the van together with Ellie. 

"Well, would ye want some company? Don't seem right f'r a gorgeous gal such as y'rself campin' out here all alone." Flynt purred, cocking an eyebrow at her accompanied by a flirtatious smile. The woman couldn't stop her laugh as she rolled her eyes trying to cover up her blush. 

"Come on up, you cheeseball." The blonde beamed as she moved over for him as he climbed the tire and hopped into the back next to her. Shifting on the seat, he moved so that he was mostly facing her, long legs folding up halfway on the seat. 

"_ Yeesh _it's cramped back here. There is no way y're passin' out in this thing. Take me bed, I'll trade ye." Zane requested, propping his elbow on the lip of the back wall. The invitation caused her to duck her head as she moved into a kneeling position so she could also face him. 

"I couldn't do that. Besides, _ I _ can barely stretch out back here. There is no way in hell you'll be able to do it. You're a head taller than I am." Meeting his eye, she offered a shy smile. "Thank you for the offer though. That's very kind of you." 

"I couldn't stand the thought o'ya uncomfortable." Zane admitted, his expression softening as his attention shifted to her hair. "Oh _ wow. _I didn't realize just how long yer hair was. 'S quite lovely down, too." 

Kai was thankful for the low light of night time as her cheeks erupted into a deep blush. Double tucking her hair behind her ears, she gave a nervous laugh at his compliment. It wasn't often that she received attention, let alone the amount of flirting the operative dished out. It was a bit overwhelming to say the least, yet she found herself blossoming because of it. She had previously spent so much of her life running from situations such as these. It confused her, but not enough to dwell on it for too long. Fear of missing out on something special outweighed her lifelong fear of being hurt, ultimately keeping her in his orbit. 

"It's really thick too, so it gets pretty hot, especially in the Pandora heat. It's just easier to keep it tied up, I guess. 'Specially since it goes down to my ass." At this, the blonde's eyes widened and he gave an impressed whistle. 

"How long ye been growin' it t'get it that far?"

"Oh, I've never actually cut it- 'cept for trimming." 

"No shite! That's commitment." His eyes roamed the length of her hair, admiring the way it cascaded over her shoulder. It was already sliding away from where she had tucked it, the glow of the moon at the entrance of the cave giving it an otherworldly shine as it moved. The combination of the pitch black color of it and the shine made it look like dark waters. Zane swallowed past the rising affection that was threatening to drown him already. 

"It was the only thing that was _ mine _ when I was younger. I guess I just never let go of that, even as I grew up." the archer admitted quietly, dark eyes falling away from him. Still, she could feel his eyes on her and, as much as she told herself it was a bad idea, she found herself letting the floodgates open and telling him part of her past. 

"My parents were...unkind. I was an accident, a mistake. They told me as much. I 'got in the way'. I wasn't allowed to have anything for myself, or enjoy myself, for that matter." Running a hand through her hair, she watched as it flowed from her fingers before looking back to the operative. "So, I took pleasure in the little things. And only came home when I needed to eat or sleep." 

"Y're parents sound like they could use a good stab t'the throats." Zane bit out, defensiveness radiating off of him as he moved slightly closer to her. The archer laughed, the sound like music to the blonde's ears. He relaxed a tad, seeing that she wasn't upset by the memories. 

"Yeah, that and a lot more. Who knows, maybe someone finally did." 

"Wot, y'don't go back every holiday?" Flynt teased with a snort. 

"_ Gods _ no. Left at sixteen, never looked back." she stated rather proudly before shifting in her seat a tad closer to him. "What about you? Is your family all rainbows and sunshine too?"

"Ahh, that would be a no." he grinned, resting his temple in his hand. "Me pop is a warlord and me mum was a weapons technician. He came with two kids, me older brothers." 

"I thought I knew that last name. One of them Captain Flynt?" Kai asked with a sly smile. Zane nodded with a roll of his eye. "I did a couple of jobs for him, actually. He always tried to weasel out of paying me a fair wage." 

"That woulda been Cap'. Real bastard if ye ask me. The other was Baron."

"I never met him in person, but he had control over the area I grew up in." 

"Yea, he was a bit ova snake. Can't say I miss either of them much, if 'm honest. They didn't like me 'cause I was the baby o'the family. Said I was spoiled." Flynt gave her a wink, scratching idly at his beard. "Kinda was." 

"I bet you were a cute kid." she blurted out, stomach flipping as the operative perked up. Ducking her head a little, she cleared her throat before shrugging. "I mean, y'know, with the blonde hair and blue eyes- I-I dunno…"

"No, no, go on 'bout me looks. I like this." he teased, leaning closer to her with a smug grin. 

"Well I was gonna ask what happened but _ now… _" she ribbed, a flirtatious look coming to her eye.

"Oh ouch, ye _ wound _ me!" Zane feigned getting shot, draping an arm over his forehead before busting up laughing. Little Crow couldn't help but giggle, scooting ever closer to him. The operative took notice, a softer smile gracing his features as he placed his hand on the seat, only a few inches from her own. The action caused a wave of butterflies to erupt in her stomach as she swallowed past the panic in her throat. Eyes coming back to his face, she desperately grasped onto a new topic to calm her nerves. 

"So what got you into Vault hunting? I'm curious." Kai cocked her head a tad, hair falling slightly into her eyes as she did so. The blonde eyed her for a moment, something soft in his features as he took her in. His chest ached suddenly at how lovely she was to him, the feeling overwhelming him slightly. Clearing his throat, he forced himself to look away so he could focus on her question. 

"Well, uh, I guess I jus' kinda worked me way up to it. I've been takin' jobs f'r years from all sorts o' people. Murder f'r hire, recon, destruction o'military or corporate powers- you name it." He gave a shrug. "Then I thought I'd hang it all up, but I got bored. So, thought I'd search out a _ real _adventure." 

"Do you get bored easily?" She didn't mean for the question to hold as much weight as it did; her unspoken question clear as day to her ears. He seemed to pick up on it as he held her gaze steady. 

"Depends entirely on wot it is." he stated quietly, as if it were a secret between just them. Something in Kai's chest fluttered to life as she nodded, biting her bottom lip. 

"Wot 'bout you? How'd ye get inta the whole tracker business?" 

"Oh, well," she took a shaky breath, trying to ground herself, "I guess it stems from not being home much. I used to study the local skag packs and rakk nests. They taught me the best ways to hunt. It evolved from that into learning how to sneak up on prey and to following the dirt paths people left to their stashes." 

"When'd ye learn how t'use the bow?" Flynt pried, eager to learn about her talent ever since she broke it out among the firefight earlier in their travels. At his question, she sat up a bit straighter, pride clear in her eyes. 

"Back when I was ten! I made my first bow out of some old ash wood my father had kept for the fireplace. It wasn't very good, but it got the job done. The older I got, the better they got. My current one I've had for the last five years. I've made some modifications to it, but it's stayed more or less the same." Kai beamed, fingers picking at the upholstery next to Zane's hand. 

"Ye were a sight te behold at that bandit camp. I loved watchin' ye shoot the shite outta those fools." His smile widened as she laughed, his eyes catching the blush that touched her cheeks even in the low light. "Maybe ye could teach me sometime." At this, she lit up, dark eyes coming to study his face for any sign of deception.

"Really? You'd want that?" 

"Yea, o'course! It's a perfect excuse te get yer hands all over me." he joked, earning him another laugh as she shoved him lightly. "But really, I never learned. It'd be fun. Plus, ye make it look good." 

"Stop it." she giggled, feeling her face heat up even more, the red creeping to the tips of her ears. 

"Ye do! Though, ye'd make anythin' look good." Zane gave a snort as she rolled her eyes at him, shaking her head. "Hey 'm serious! Y're _ gorgeous _, mate. Ye can't honestly think yer not. Just look at ye!" He gestured to her, to which she just waved him off. "Heaven knows _ I'm _lookin'." 

Kai felt like she was about to explode, her stomach tying itself in knots over his words. It had been so long since she'd felt this way for someone; it was overwhelming. Shaking her head again, she closed the tiny gap between their hands as she hooked her index finger around his. She watched as his blue eye flashed down at the contact, a surprisingly shy smile tugging at his lips. As he looked back up to meet her gaze, he shifted ever closer to her, the space between them almost nonexistent now. 

"Y'know, I think you're pretty handsome as well." Her voice came out small, but in the little gap between them it didn't seem to matter. His other hand came up to tuck her hair behind her ear. 

"Oh yea?" 

"It's true." She wanted to say more, so much more, but the words caught in her throat. 

His heart rate quickened as he fixed his gaze on her lips, swallowing past the sudden dryness in his mouth. Zane cupped her cheek in his hand, the pad of his thumb running just under her bottom lip. She leaned into his touch, their other fingers threading together in a way that felt as if they were made for each other.

"_ Zane _…" she breathed, dark eyes becoming hooded. 

That was all the confirmation he needed. The operative closed the distance between them, their lips crashing together in sweet bliss. It took only a moment for them to find their rhythm, their kisses slow as they savored the feeling of the other. Kai's free hand came to rest on Zane's chest, smiling into his lips at the hammering of his heartbeat. The hand he had on her cheek slid to her hair, his fingers tangling gently in her dark locks. The sensation caused a needy noise to bubble up from deep within her, to which the operative answered with his own. They deepened the kiss, a desire to be even closer leading them to part their hands and grab onto one another. 

Kai ran her free hand up his neck before taking his face into her hand, her slender fingers feeling the burn of the shaved hair around his beard. Zane slid his hand up her thigh before settling on her hip, hooking his thumb into a belt loop. Feeling bold, Flynt ran his tongue along her lip, to which she eagerly parted, granting him entrance. His grip on her hip tightened as his tongue slid along hers, another needy noise leaving her at the sensation. Heat pooled in her stomach as she fisted his shirt, their tongues fighting for dominance. 

As they broke for air, Little Crow shifted, her leg sliding over his. Blue eye blown dark with arousal as he held her gaze, Zane cocked a brow before tugging on her jeans. Feeling emboldened by their kiss, Kai accepted the invitation, hands moving to his shoulders as she came to straddle his lap. The blonde sucked in a shaky breath as she settled in on top of him, his hands coming to rest on the outside of her thighs. She wound her arms around his neck before she leaned down to kiss him once again. 

Their actions grew more passionate, his hands sliding up her back before he dug his nails into her, causing her to moan softly against his mouth. She nipped at his bottom lip, pulling a sigh from him. Her hands came to tangle in his short hair, tugging gently, causing him to deepen the kiss again. 

"Kai…" he breathed against her lips, the gentleness of it almost breaking her heart. Something deep in her ached for him. She felt raw and exposed, yet the safest she had ever felt in her life. Her world didn't feel dark anymore. 

"Oh, Zane…" Her voice sent shivers down his spine. In that moment he knew he was in too deep, that he would do anything for her. She was completing him and it was all consuming. All he could do was hold on to her tighter, his gaze coming to meet hers once again. 

She kissed him soft and slow, fingers running lightly down his cheeks before settling against his chest. As they broke again, he trailed his lips along her cheek, pecking gently at the line of her jaw. The archer tilted her head slightly, giving him better access as he continued to her neck. Flynt kissed a line across her throat before feeling bold and biting down. This rewarded him with a delightful gasp, her hands fisting into his shirt. He hummed against her skin, kissing the spot softly. Moving up a tad, he bit her again, clearly finding a sensitive spot. Kai moaned this time, bucking against him automatically. Zane gave his own noise of satisfaction at the added friction before chuckling low.

"Sorry, sorry, 'll stop." he murmured as their foreheads rested together. She was shaking ever so slightly, her face on fire as she forced a small laugh. 

"M-maybe next time?" she whispered as his grinned, breaking their contact to brush his nose against hers. 

"Oh, so there _ will _be a next time, eh?" A look of insecurity flashed across her features. "There better be a bloody next time." he purred, causing her to visibly relax. Zane took her chin in his hand and bought her lips back to his, kissing her deep. She practically melted against him, hand coming to grip his forearm as he slid his hand back to her cheek. 

Once again, their tongues slid together in a dance that was made just for them. The world around them melted away. The race to the Vaults didn't matter, the Calypso Twins didn't matter; it was just them and them alone. The world itself could have ended at that very instant and they would have been the happiest people in the system. In that moment, each of them felt complete for the first time in their lives.

As they broke once again, Kai took Zane's face in her hands before placing feather-light kisses on his cheeks and forehead. Pulling back, they locked eyes, gentle smiles forming on both of their faces. Flynt once more tucked her hair away and out of her face, studying her in that quiet moment. He took in her barely-there freckles, her long eyelashes, the soft dimples framing her smile. Kai ran her index finger down the bridge of his nose, admiring the curve of his lips and the laugh lines around his eye. In the silence between them, each conveyed how hard they were falling for the other with a simple look. Little Crow was the first to break the silence as she rand the pad of her thumb over his bottom lip. 

"Stay with me." The tenderness in her quiet request brought something thick to his throat. All he could do was nod before she leaned in to kiss him once more.

◇◇◇◇  


They talked for another couple hours, filling the night with their laughter and stories. When they'd fallen asleep, neither could tell you. Kai was the first to wake, finding herself spread in a lying position atop him. Zane was spread out on the bench of the backseat, legs kicked up on opposite edges to make room for her. Her head was on his chest just below his chin and he had an arm draped over her while the other rested under his head. 

Even after waking up, she chose to lay there and listen to his steady breathing. The sound was soothing, and had they not needed to head out on their expedition, she would have chosen to fall back asleep. Reluctantly, she shifted so she could look up at him, her heart aching at the peaceful expression he wore. 

"Zane…" she spoke barely above a whisper, not wanting to spook him. "Zane, wake up. Za-ane…" Reaching up, she gently ran her fingers through his hair, causing him to stir and smile softly. The archer giggled, scratching his scalp. "C'mon, handsome, we gotta get goin'." Slowly, Flynt stretched before wrapping both arms around her. 

"Mmm, five more minutes." he mumbled, refusing to open his eyes yet. Giving a snort, she shook her head but gave his chin a kiss before settling back in. 

"Five more minutes." she agreed. 

  
◇◇◇◇  


"Sooo, did you have a good night?" Moze teased, poking the operative in the side as he loaded up the last of their things into the vehicle. He squirmed away from her, shooting her a smug grin. 

"As a matter of fact, I did." He caught Kai's eye who smiled before blushing as she made her way to the driver's seat.

"Happy for you, man." she remarked before offering a hand to Amara as she moved to get into the car. 

"Ooo! Shotgun!" Flynt called out, practically sprinting to the passengers seat just as the archer started up their ride. The siren burst out laughing as FL4K gave him a confused look before climbing into the gunner seat instead. Kai's blush only deepened as she laughed, raising her eyebrows at him as he settled into the seat next to her. In response, Zane leaned over the center console to give her a kiss on her cheek. Immediately both women made a combination of gushing and puking sounds. This got all parties laughing as they pulled out of Hollow Point and back into the dessert.

  



End file.
